


Maldición y remedio

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babylonia, F/M, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Lemon, Married Couple, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia contrae una maldición bastante común y bastante destructiva.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Maldición y remedio

Arturia, antes Pendragon, ahora reina consorte del exótico Uruk, estaba intranquila. Unos cuantos días atrás, la rubia de llamativos ojos verdes, escuchó algo que definitivamente no debería haber penetrado jamás en sus oídos, menos aún, en su razonamiento coherente.

Fue por la mañana, cuando la mujer se despertó sola en la gran cama con exquisito dosel de madera y seda. Arturia no echó en falta a su esposo, pues éste era imprevisible, e impulsivo; un momento se encontraba reacio a abandonar el Consejo y al siguiente quería entrenar personalmente a los nuevos voluntarios del ejército.

Después de lavarse y vestirse, la chica inglesa decidió ir a la habitación de su suegra para pedirle que desayunaran juntas. Los muros internos del Zigurat eran preciosos de mirar, Arturia aún se deleitaba con los bajorrelieves de leones, toros y flores, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de los aposentos de la Gran Ninsun; no obstante, sintiéndose confiada por las atenciones provistas por la madre de su esposo, decidió entrar por la puerta de la terraza, un acceso reservado únicamente para la sirvienta principal de la reina madre, para el rey y para la esposa de éste.

Mientras más se acercaba, la ojiverde escuchaba voces provenientes del interior de la habitación y muy pronto pudo identificar que pertenecían a Gilgamesh y a su madre. Arturia pensó que no era correcto escuchar la conversación, pero su curiosidad fue fuerte y se acercó lo más que pudo para enterarse del asunto sin ser descubierta.

—Sé que fue un sueño, pero fue bastante real, me atrevería a decir que es una profecía —dijo el hombre ligeramente perturbado.

—Por tu expresión, puedo darme cuenta de que en verdad te impresionaste, por qué no me lo cuentas, tal vez sea algo que necesite ser descifrado —indicó con voz amable la mujer mayor.

—Soñé que una criatura venía de la pradera para desafiarme, me igualaba en fuerza, altura y poder, pero no tenía una parte humana como yo, su divinidad no estaba rebajada como la mía, sin embargo, no estaba al nivel de los arrogantes dioses que se alzan sobre los cielos de Babilonia —relató el rey.

>>Esta criatura venía a mí, me confrontaba, su cabello era del color de los bosques y sus ojos deslumbrantes como el sol, no había duda de su belleza y me acariciaba como lo hacen los amantes en su primera noche de bodas y yo lo tocaba, como sólo se toca a una esposa... —dijo y de pronto guardó silencio, como si y sólo hasta ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso no suena precisamente a una profecía, querido —expresó al fin la voz suave de su madre—. Pienso que más bien estás fantaseando con alguien y, si ese es el caso, no dejes que tu esposa se entere —advirtió de forma seria.

—No estoy fantaseando, no hay alguien con las características de mi sueño en todo Uruk —respondió el joven hombre ligeramente ofendido—. Además, mi matrimonio con Arturia es de carácter político —respondió ante la mención de su esposa.

—Sí, tan político que comparten la cama... —musitó la reina madre y ante el silencio de su hijo, continuó hablando— Hazme caso, trata de tranquilizarte y no le hables a ella de esto, los celos son la peor maldición para el corazón y la mente de una mujer tan joven —dijo compartiendo la sabiduría que engalanaba su cabello a manera de mechones blanquecinos que se mezclaban con los que aún se conservaban dorados.

—¡Ha! Ella jamás va a ser mordida por los celos, es demasiado orgullosa —contestó el rubio y la mujer escondida pudo perfectamente imaginar a su esposo, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero está bien, seguiré tu consejo y no hablaré de mi sueño con Arturia —dijo resuelto—, sin embargo, he decidido ir a la pradera dentro de tres días para corroborar que en verdad no se trate de una profecía... —anunció como su decisión final y la mujer no intentó disuadirlo.

Arturia no desayunó con la reina madre esa mañana, ni tampoco la siguiente, se mantuvo callada respecto a lo que había escuchado escapar de la boca de su esposo y no hizo preguntas ni insinuaciones; no obstante, a menudo su mente se dirigía directo al recuerdo de aquella conversación y una molesta sensación, parecida al miedo, mezclada con enojo y decorada con tristeza, se iba adhiriendo a sus nervios como hilos siendo trenzados alrededor de su calma.

El asunto escaló aún más en la cabeza de la reina consorte, cuando en la tarde del segundo día, durante la comida, el rey le hizo saber que al día siguiente, iría a la pradera.

—No recuerdo que eso estuviera en el itinerario semanal —dijo Arturia dejando de lado la carne de ternera.

—Se trata de un asunto extraordinario —explicó el rubio sin dar más detalles y se llevó la copa con cerveza a la boca.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Irás solo? —preguntó la mujer, disimulando el interés latente que guardaba en sus pensamientos.

—No ocurrió nada en particular, echaré un vistazo, solo, pero iré armado por si me encuentro con alguna bestia salvaje —respondió y partió un pan para darle la mitad a su esposa.

—¿Esta bien si voy? —Se animó a preguntar la ojiverde mientras colocaba el pan sobre su plato.

Gilgamesh guardó silencio unos instantes, se sirvió un poco más de cerveza y finalmente miró a su mujer.

—Siempre eres bienvenida a venir conmigo, pero preferiría que te quedaras, mi madre dice que te estás distanciando de ella ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? —cuestionó cambiando el tema de manera diplomática.

—¿Qué? No, para nada, estamos bien —respondió la rubia consternada, mordiendo el anzuelo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué ya no has ido a desayunar con ella? —preguntó el hombre de iris rojos, mientras escondía su sonrisa triunfante en la copa de cerveza.

Arturia suspiró y pareció un poco conflictuada.

—No estoy durmiendo bien últimamente —dijo sin mirar al rubio—, así que me levanto más temprano y voy a la cocina del Zigurat a desayunar cualquier cosa —explicó la verdad a medias—, no voy a despertar a mis horas a la reina Ninsun, sería grosero de mi parte —declaró y tomó algunas uvas del gran platón con frutas dispuesto en la mesa.

—Sería bueno que pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntas, no quiero que la reina madre tenga preocupaciones de ningún tipo —expresó Gilgamesh mirándola fijamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió la ojiverde y la conversación terminó.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Por la noche, Arturia caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, mientras, el rey yacía recostado en la cama, dormido sin preocupación alguna. 

La rubia repasaba lo descrito por Gilgamesh en su sueño con la cabeza llena de enredosos nervios: _"una criatura fuerte, alta y poderosa"_ , _"con cabello del color de los bosques y ojos deslumbrantes como el sol",_ evocó la reina y de pronto, el gobernante de Uruk dejó escapar un ronquido que detuvo el caminar de la ojiverde que se giró a verlo, _"la tocaba como sólo se toca a una esposa..."_

Arturia sintió su pulso acelerarse, sus sentidos se agudizaron. En Britannia, la caza era una actividad común; aves, venados, cuántos animales no habían tenido un final ante su arco, pensó y la peculiar idea de estar siendo castigada por sus acciones la acarició, porque justamente se sentía como una presa que mira de frente la flecha que está a punto de clavarse en su carne. Desgraciada, temerosa y completamente incapaz de salvarse, hasta un león podría caer si era perseguido por un cazador con habilidad excepcional en su oficio.

La rubia regresó al lecho y observó más de cerca a su esposo, preguntándose qué era lo que causaba su extraño malestar y, entonces recordó a Ninsun hablar sobre los celos, ¿sería posible que ella estuviera celosa? La duda la molestó. 

Su matrimonio había sido arreglado, su boda había sido meticulosamente perfecta, la primera noche juntos, temblorosa y extraña. La rubia se había concentrado tanto en relajar su cuerpo, que al final no había sentido ni dolor ni placer y tampoco hubo flores rojas sobre las sábanas que probaran su pureza. No obstante, Gilgamesh no se pronunció al respecto y unas cuantas noches después, la sábana finalmente se manchó.

Era verdad que no se llevaban mal, comían juntos y a veces el rubio le pedía su opinión sobre algunos asuntos de Estado, además él le enumeraba todo lo que haría en los siguientes siete días, así buscaban algún hueco de tiempo libre para pasear juntos por las calles de Uruk, o ir a mirar el Éufrates. 

Arturia disfrutaba la conversación con su esposo, al principio había sido bastante reservado y lo poco que soltaba lo hacía de manera pedante, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia, la rubia había logrado ablandarlo y ambos habían formado una sólida confianza. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la rubia, pues el silencio de su esposo sobre su sueño, evidenciaba exactamente lo contrario y la idea de que sería desplazada se adhirió a ella como el aguijón de una abeja a la piel más tierna.

—Gilgamesh... —murmuró la ojiverde y lo movió un poco.

—Mmmmhh... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre sin moverse.

—No puedo dormir... —dijo la mujer en voz baja como si le estuviese dando a guardar su más valioso secreto.

El rubio se removió un poco, bostezó sonoramente y luego abrió sus ojos, infiriendo por la oscuridad de la habitación que aún no era hora de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que mande a traer leche? —cuestionó de forma vaga.

—No... —respondió la reina y se sentó mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas para darse valor a sí misma— ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy? —preguntó y aguardó ansiosamente la respuesta.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó el rubio luego de unos instantes.

Arturia estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y sintió el sudor acumularse en sus palmas. Pero aún así, suspiró ligeramente y siguió adelante.

—Estar juntos —respondió.

—Estamos juntos —replicó el joven rey, a lo que su esposa rodó los ojos.

—Desnudos... —musitó en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver una pared. No obstante, tras algunos eternos segundos de silencio, la mujer volvió la vista hacia su esposo, encontrándose con que él la miraba fijamente— ¿Qué? —preguntó la reina con orgullo, tratando de disimular su vergüenza. 

—Nada, pero es raro que seas tú la que tome la iniciativa —contestó el hombre al fin despierto, a lo que la ojiverde sonrió, desconcertando al esposo.

—Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando, buenas noches —declaró y sin más, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se apresuró a cubrirse con las sábanas.

De inmediato, la figura de la mujer fue atrapada por dos fuertes brazos.

—Es un hecho raro, pero completamente bienvenido —susurró el rubio en su oído y luego lo lamió.

Arturia no dijo nada, ni se alejó cuando su esposo comenzó a pasear sus manos por su figura, el hombre metió una mano por debajo del camisón de dormir de su esposa y se deleito con la suave piel de sus pechos y su vientre. Pronto, los esposos se deshicieron de todas sus prendas, Gilgamesh introdujo un par de dedos en la intimidad de la rubia mientras se besaban con suavidad.

La rubia completamente encendida se recostó sobre su espalda y separó las piernas, dejando al descubierto la humedad que había entre ellas. El hombre de ojos carmesí, entendió la invitación y se colocó arriba de su esposa para finalmente penetrarla. Arturia apretó lo más que pudo sus paredes internas, cada estocada les otorgaba a ambos un placer indescriptible que ansiaban prolongar. 

La mujer pensó en su esposo, en lo atractivo que era, en sus conversaciones y en las noches que pasaban abrazados mientras conversaban hasta la madrugada y, el miedo que poco a poco iba mermando en sus pensamientos volvió a morder su razón. Pendragon se preguntó si cada cosa intima que había entre ella y su esposo, él sería capaz de replicarlas con otra persona. 

Gilgamesh gimió sonoramente, el calor de su mujer era delicioso e irresistible, la miel salía de su intimidad manchando las sábanas que ya estaban humedecidas con el sudor de ambos y sus manos se entretuvieron amasando las formas redondas y delicadas que conformaban el trasero de la joven.

Arturia respiró con fuerza, su corazón latía desbocado y su rostro emitía sugerentes gestos que no era capaz de controlar. Ella anhelaba llegar al orgasmo, deseaba que su mente quedara en blanco y que sus temores se disolvieran, aunque esa fuera solamente una solución temporal. No obstante, la maldición no la dejó tranquila y el recuerdo de la conversación de su esposo y su madre volvió a rebobinar en su mente: _"mi matrimonio con Arturia es de carácter político",_ fue el filo de la daga más hiriente.

—Más ¡Quiero más! —gritó la rubia abriendo aún más las piernas y de inmediato el rey aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embates ya sin ningún ritmo. Un león podía llegar a ser un toro si se le provocaba. 

Arturia dejó salir sus lágrimas mientras el más delicioso placer ser apoderaba de su piel, su carne y su alma. Sus piernas temblaron sin control alguno y su vientre se llenó de la dulzura de su marido.

—Eso estuvo... —balbuceó el rubio cuando apenas recuperó el habla.

—Bien —susurró la ojiverde que aún no lograba controlar su respiración.

—Más que bien —replicó el joven rey y le sonrió como a nadie más, haciendo sentir a Arturia atesorada.

—No vayas a la pradera —pidió. 

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó el hombre encarnando una ceja por la extraña petición.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... —Se limitó a decir la joven, a lo que el rey emitió una pequeña risa.

—Sólo iré a echar un vistazo, regresaré rápido —prometió y besó su frente.

Los primeros rayos del alba entraron en la habitación de los reyes y Arturia miró a su esposo, iluminado por la cálida luz.

—Eres tan brillante como el sol, si te toco, ¿me quemarás? —preguntó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos del rey.

Gilgamesh se extrañó un poco por aquella frase, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ella, abrazó a su esposa y durmió sólo un par de horas para reponerse de la exquisita noche que había compartido junto con ella.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia despertó con la única compañía de las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero quiso confiar, confiar en que Gilgamesh no encontraría más que pastos y árboles en la pradera y, que regresaría rápidamente, tal como había dicho en la madrugada. 

La mujer se apresuró a bañarse y se puso el vestido más bonito y descubierto que tenía, uno con una abertura hasta el vientre bajo que mostraba mucha de su piel y que abrazaba su figura de manera sensual sin perder elegancia, algo completamente digno de la reina de Uruk había dicho Gilgamesh al regalárselo. También se había puesto el collar de amatistas con el que había aceptado el compromiso y el hermoso anillo con una gran esmeralda que demostraba que era su esposa y que solía guardar en su joyero al ser lo suficientemente grande como para incomodarla; no obstante, esa mañana, la mujer atesoró el anillo como su reliquia más preciada y presionó sus labios contra la gema antes de salir de su habitación para ir en busca de su suegra.

—Luces preciosa Arturia, me alegra que hayas venido hoy, ya comenzaba a echarte en falta —dijo la mujer mayor, tras observar el peculiar atuendo de su nuera.

—Discúlpeme, su Majestad, tuve unas malas noches de sueño, pero hoy dormí bastante bien —respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se nota, te ves radiante, me alegra que las cosas vayan bien con tu esposo —comentó y le guiñó un ojo, sintiéndose en confianza con la joven que de inmediato se sonrojó y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El día transcurrió en absoluta calma y lentitud, los minutos y las horas se acumularon en las manos inquietas de la mujer que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su rodilla mientras esperaba sentada, el regreso de su esposo. Cuando el cielo se oscureció, Ninsun mandó a algunos soldados a la pradera para buscar al rey y luego se dirigió a la rubia que se mantenía firme en su trono sin decir palabra alguna.

—Seguramente algo se presentó, quizá debimos mandar soldados más temprano, pero no te preocupes, Gilgamesh es fuerte, e inteligente, estoy segura de que está bien —dijo para consolar su preocupación, pero la reina de origen británico se mantuvo en silencio.

El rey ingresó a la sala de trono un par de horas después, seguido de un joven, ambos estaban sucios y visiblemente cansados. 

—¿Por qué enviaste a mis hombres a la pradera? —preguntó a su madre— Arruinaron mi diversión —Se quejó, falsamente molesto.

—Casi anochece y el rey no está en su trono, su madre y su esposa estaban preocupadas por él —contestó la mujer en tono de reproche por su conducta, pero el aludido simplemente sonrió, se acercó más a las rubias y luego se hizo a un lado para que notaran mejor al joven que había llegado con él. 

—Quiero que conozcan a alguien, su nombre es Enkidu, es mi decisión que se quede en el Zigurat de ahora en adelante —dijo y se mostró atento a las reacciones de las reinas.

—Hola, me disculpo por la molestia, por favor siéntanse libres de usarme de la forma que consideren más beneficiosa —musitó el chico haciendo una reverencia.

Arturia miró a Enkidu. Vio sus ropas blancas y holgadas y se sintió avergonzada por el provocador vestido que ella llevaba puesto, aquel joven no tenía puesto ningún anillo, collar o algo de valor a la vista, su rostro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje y aún así era precioso, era como la flor más pura que la tierra jamás hubiese engendrado y, la rubia inglesa no pudo evitar sentirse inferior, eso, sumado al hecho de que Gilgamesh y el "invitado" habían pasado horas juntos en el campo, la hicieron sentirse tensa.

—Que presentación tan original —dijo de pronto Ninsun, mostrándose agradada por el peliverde—, siéntete bienvenido Enkidu, dinos, de dónde eres —cuestionó al sentir el aura divina que desprendía el chico y que genuinamente le hacía sentir curiosidad.

—Del bosque, fui hecho por los dioses para corregir la arrogancia de Gilgamesh —respondió con una sonrisa elegante que logró contagiarle a la reina madre.

—Parece que ahora tendrás competencia, Arturia... —dijo Ninsun volteando a ver a la rubia, sin darse cuenta del impacto de sus palabras, para la mujer que hasta el momento se había mantenido en un silencio hermético.

—Mucho gusto Enkidu, espero que te sientas cómodo muy pronto —respondió la joven poniéndose de pie—, si necesitas alguna cosa, o algo te molesta por favor dímelo —ofreció de manera diplomática y le tendió la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de esmeralda.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, en realidad no tienen por qué tratarme como a un humano, soy un arma y estoy aquí para ser útil —contestó el peliverde sin entender porque la rubia le tendía la mano y finalmente la chica bajó el brazo y se limitó a sonreír incomoda.

—Fuhahahahahaha ¿No es alguien que definitivamente tiene que estar en nuestras vidas? —preguntó el rey pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros al arma divina.

Arturia sintió su pecho contraerse, Gilgamesh se había tardado meses en reír así delante de ella, en cambio, a Enkidu tenía horas de conocerlo y parecían haber nacido y crecido juntos.

—¿Por qué no cenamos todos en mi habitación y conocemos mejor a nuestro nuevo amigo? —propuso Ninsun, quien veía como algo refrescante la llegada del joven de carácter dócil e ignorante de las costumbre humanas.

La ojiverde dudó, por una parte no quería perderse nada de lo que pasara entre su esposo y Enkidu, quería luchar, marcar su terreno, pero por otro lado, no quería seguir siendo testigo de lo compatibles que eran, de sus sonrisas cómplices, ni del lazo que rápidamente se construía entre el arma y el rey.

—¿Arturia? —llamó Ninsun al ver que su nuera no se movía de su sitio, mientras el rey y su amigo ya se iban encaminando hacia los aposentos de la reina madre.

—Lo siento, me duele un poco la cabeza, me gustaría ir a mi habitación a dormir, por favor disfruten de la cena —Se disculpó e hizo una reverencia hacia su suegra.

—¿Quieres que te preparen una infusión de hierbas? —preguntó la mujer mayor, mostrándose preocupada, mas la joven reina negó con la cabeza. 

—No es nada, sólo necesito dormir —contestó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Arturia conocía bien el sabor de la derrota, sabía la sensación de frustración que irremediablemente se colaba en los nervios de uno cuando no lograba un propósito más que deseado. Pero esa noche, el hielo reemplazo la sangre de dragón en sus venas y como nunca, se sintió un fracaso. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la joven pensó en como su esposo no había dicho nada sobre su atuendo, es más, casi ni la había mirado, los ojos carmesí habían sido robados por aquella figura de larga cabellera verde y libre.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Los pasos de la mujer fueron de pronto detenidos por unos brazos que ella conocía a la perfección y que la abrazaban por detrás._

— _¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?_ — _preguntó en su oído la voz reconfortante de su esposo._

— _No, pero me ha dolido todo el día_ — _respondió la rubia._

— _¿Por qué te vestiste así?_ — _cuestionó el rey y luego plantó un beso en uno de los hombros que dejaba al descubierto aquel atuendo._

— _Sólo quise hacerlo_ — _contestó la joven._

— _Te ves preciosa, me gusta que uses tu anillo_ — _dijo el de ojos carmesí, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de su mujer, mientras que su otra palma se escabullía por el escote del vestido y se perdía en sus formas curvas._

— _Gilgamesh, alguien va a vernos_ — _reprendió la joven, sabiendo en que terminaría su noche._

— _Cenaré rápido, no te quites el vestido hasta que yo esté en la habitación_ — _Le susurró._

Fue una ilusión de los deseos del corazón de la reina de Uruk, un espejismo que no era real y que la alivió por efímeros minutos antes de dejarse caer en la ansiedad, la paranoia y el dolor de ser reemplazada en la vida del monarca de Babilonia. Esa noche, Arturia no durmió y, su esposo fue a la cama casi a mitad de la madrugada. 

La reina deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo sentimiento desapareciera de su corazón.


End file.
